Return Home Wrex!
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: With the death of the only human he respected, Urdnot Wrex pays his last respect and tries to think about what to do about his people, the krogan.


**A/N:** This has always bug me about the 2 year gap in Mass Effect and 2. This is a short one shot about Wrex returning home, if he survived Virmire.

* * *

A few days after the attack on the Normandy, on the Presidium, a grand funeral with the surviving crew of the Normandy, the non-humans that served with Shepard, and others that were affected by the Commander including Admiral Hackett and the Citadel Council. Councilor Anderson led the funeral. "We are here to honor a great man today, a man who gave everything to help those in need…" the words rang hallow to Wrex. Word and they didn't do Shepard, or his actions, just. Each member of Shepard's crew shared some words thanking or honoring him.

Wrex was there for Shepard and the old crew, he didn't speak to the crowd but he stayed to listen and talk to them. Chief Williams was one of the first to speak. Soon after Joker and the other crew went up to speak. Garrus thanked to Commander for his help with Dr. Saleon, Liara gave her condolences for his actions with her mother and saving her life. Tali had much to thank Shepard for, he saved her life from Fist, gave her data on the geth for her Pilgrimage, and everyone, especially Shepard, treated her with respect what could she say to properly thank him. After the funeral Wrex went straight to Tali, "I noticed that you didn't say anything quarian. What's the matter couldn't say anything or just didn't feel like it?"

"No Wrex I just…I couldn't…"

"I see, so you just didn't want to say anything in front of these cowards. Well I don't blame you, within a few days the politicians will try to hide all this stuff about Reapers under the rug just to move on soon enough. The Human Anderson will have an uphill battle on his hands as well. I don't envy him but at least he'll be trying to do something. I'm going to vent some anger working as a merc for a time but thanks to Shepard I need to think about what I'm going to do with the krogan. Shepard may be in the void, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try building our armies to fight the Reapers. Your people aren't fighters but you do have the largest fleet in the whole damn galaxy."

"Thanks for those words Wrex but, thanks."

"Tali, this storm is far from over, and there's going to be nowhere to hide. Hurry up and finish your Rite soon otherwise Shepard's actions will be for not." Soon after he talked with the rest of the crew Wrex left Citadel space. True to his word he continued his mercenary work for about a standard year before going back to Tuchanka…

Garrus tried working with C-sec again but there was nothing he could really do to help so a few months after the funeral Garrus simply disappeared. Chief Williams continued her service with the Alliance. Ashley was stuck thinking about the love she had lost with the Normandy but she had her sisters and mother to help overcome the pain. Compared to the rest of the crew Liara had the hardest time adjusting to the fact that the Commander was dead. If Tali didn't have the fleet to help her she would have been worst then Liara. Tali returned to the Migrant Fleet. Just like Wrex said, both the Alliance and the Council sealed records and broke up the team in attempts to hush the "Reaper" incident blaming it all on the geth and Saren. The crew that worked with Shepard knew that this was bull but there was nothing they could do for now. Slowly the old crew members were getting reassigned, quite literally being scattered across the galaxy. They all tried to stay in contact with each other, including the non-human crew but eventually they just lost touch all together. Tali'Zorah joined the crew of the Nemma and with the geth data quarian technicians almost immediately started on dissevering the encoded data. The encoding was valuable in itself showing the geth's change of behavior these past 300 years. But whenever another quarian talked about the data Tali couldn't help but think about the man who helped her retrieve it in the first place.

Wrex played around the galaxy continuing his mercenary/bounty hunting career but his talks with Shepard got him to start thinking about his people again. He knew if nothing was done the krogan will eventually die, not because the genophage but because of their aggressiveness. Krogan leave Tuchanka not because there's no room but because females isolate themselves for protection and traditionalist who were hard press with the old ways of killing each other. Wrex was using these jobs to try and vent his anger but he continued to run into other krogan mercs, mostly getting paid to kill them. Finally Wrex decided to try and reunite the clans to help make the krogan as a people strong. Wrex knew he was going to have opposition from the traditionalist but with some luck, his reputation, and his working with Shepard might help bring those who were afraid to join him out of the shadows along with those who believe in Wrex's ideals. Before returning to Tuchanka he made a quick stop to the Citadel to get rid of any excess baggage he had with him. He ran into a quarian on his Pilgrimage and just started talking to him, reminded him a lot of Tali, very smart. The young man was having difficulty on the Citadel due to the geth attack. As Wrex was starting to leave he turned around, "Hey pup," with his foot Wrex pushed a case to the quarian, "take it as a present to your new captain to finish your Rite." The quarian opened the case and found a very old set of krogan battle armor.

"I-I can't take this…" worrying it wouldn't prove his worth to the fleet.

"Just say you outsmarted or beat a krogan battlemaster to get it. None of you could wear it but I think your people could find better use for it than me, maybe even find ways to make those suits of yours tougher to breach or something." Not even listening to the kid anymore Wrex walked towards the shuttle.

When the shuttle finally made it to Tuchanka it was as he expected, clan wars still fighting, some ready to break out at the drop of a hat and death everywhere. It was going to be difficult but he had to start somewhere. He went to one of the largest Urdnot clans and met his broodbrother Wreav, the stronger leader of Urdnot after Wrex left. Wrex had to remove him if he wanted to help his people; Wreav was a blind traditionalist who would lead the krogan to their demise. Wrex was welcomed by his broodbrother and five or so armed krogans, "Urdnot Wrex, welcome home broodbrother so why have you come here?", demanding with disapproval in his voice.

Almost ignoring the guards completely, "Wreav, I'm here to challenge you to the right to lead the clan."

Wreav couldn't help but laugh, "You wish to lead the clan now after what happened with your father, Jarod or did you not learn your lesson last time." Wreav's men taking aim at Wrex.

"What's the matter brother, are you so afraid of me you won't face me one on one, you send your krantt to die in a fight they can't win." Wrex learned how to rile at people especially krogan but he did learn a trick or two from Shepard. "What's wrong Wreav, am I right? You don't have the quad to even accept my challenge so you just have your lackeys do it instead." Wreav's men start to lower their weapons and looked to Wreav.

"Fine, we fight, near the Hallows. At least one of us will have a good death." Some of the Urdnot warriors joined to insure none of the other clans or beast interfered between them. Arriving at their destination the krogan get out of the tomkah. "Alright Wrex simple rules, only one of us is walking away from this fight and we have eight seconds before we open fire."

"Never wanted anything more than that." One of the warriors fired into the air and the two split to cover. Wrex grabbed his shotgun, created a barrier, charging the carnage power, and waited for Wreav to make his move. Just as Wrex thought Wreav was using an assault rifle shooting through the weaker cover to flush Wrex out. Wrex had solid cover behind the remains of a stone monument. Wrex took his shot at Wreav with a direct hit but his armor took all the damage. Wreav ran behind some metal slabs. Wrex had to move. Wreav knew his location and it was only a matter of time before he was outflanked. He needed to get Wreav down just to finish this. Unfortunately for Wreav the cover he was using could be used towards Wrex's favor. The moment there was an opening Wrex shot carnage from his shotgun and biotic push at the base of the slab. Thinking Wrex was slipping up he poked out of cover to take a few shots at Wrex. The slab pinned Wreav leg putting him in a bad position, leaving him open but not defenseless. His range was limited. Wrex used the wasteland to go around and get behind him. Wreav tried getting his leg out but he heard a clicking noise above his head.

"It has been a good fight broodbrother but I'm here to help save the krogan." The bang of the shotgun rang across the field. The Urdnot warriors watched and saw Wrex return alone. "Come on we have work to do. I want to get in touch with Uti the female clan leader. There's a lot to talk about."


End file.
